All I Want For Christmas Is Draco Malfoy
by S.S. Reason
Summary: Everyone is always fighting over Draco Malfoy, yet who is to have him? Fantasies Draco comes up with about the Hogwarts students that want him - an array of ships.


Warning: Mature Themes, Slash.

---

"Bring me a banana."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Well, hop to it."

"How about a please?"

"How about I make this last for an extra hour?"

"Bastard."

The blonde smiles and folds his arms across his chest as he waits, sitting on the silk laid bed. The boy with the dark skin and dark hair leaves, reluctantly, giving the other a curious look before he goes.

When Blaise Zabini comes back, he has to force himself to look away from the bed, where a sprawled Draco Malfoy sits with his shirt off.

"Finally," Draco growls and holds up a pair of handcuffs.

"What exactly are you going to do with a banana and handcuffs, Draco?"

"That is for you to find out. You shouldn't have lost the bet. Though, I know you didn't try very hard."

"Didn't try very hard!" Blaise exclaimed incredulously.

"On the bed," the blonde instructed and smirked. "Not hard enough at all."

Blaise swallowed and began to sit as Draco stood.

"Off with your shirt."

He complied, still slowly. Draco reached down, taking the handcuffs and placed one on his wrist and hooked it to the bed post. And then he took another pair and hooked that to his free arm and onto the other side of the bed so that he laid their half spread eagle.

Blaise could hardly see what Draco was doing now, and could only hear the jingle of metal, then felt the cold steal of chains clasped around each of his legs and heard the clink as the were tightened around the end of the bed.

"You're going to leave me here, aren't you?" he said suspiciously.

"If I were to do that, you would have to been naked," Draco said simply and he tightened the restraints. "All settled?"

"Apparently."

Draco grinned and then set the banana on the night stand. His soft pale hands ran through Blaise's hair.

"What are you doing?" Blaise asked skeptically.

"Shh," Draco hissed. He began to run his finger tips across the boy's cheek and then ever so gracefully lifted himself onto the bed and wrapped his legs around Blaise's waist. The boy groaned involuntarily at the pressure and Draco smiled.

Ever so slowly he dropped his hands to Blaise's bare chest, sweeping over his neck and shoulder bones, the boy shivered beneath him. He continued down the boys chest, running his fingers in circles down the boys nipples, and then down his stomach to his hip bones. Blaise let out a low groan.

"Feel good?" Draco teased.

"Draco…What are you-ohh" he was cut off from Draco's hand which had slip over his pants and gripped him hard, sliding down to sit in-between his legs.

As one of his hands gripped him the other made its way to the button and zipper, and to Blaise's satisfaction and annoyance (he would have loved to have been able to mock him, given the circumstances) Draco expertly undid his pants with one hand and used both to pull them down, revealing his harden body covered by boxers.

As Blaise let out another strangled noise Draco began to caress him through his underwear. Blaise twitched and moaned as he continued. "Merlin, Draco," he groaned as Draco slid his hands under his clothing.

Blaise lost complete sense of everything as Draco's hands moved on him. Nothing intelligible able to come out, just sounds of pleasure and satisfaction at what he was doing. It didn't take long to realize however that Draco was moving achingly slow and he begged silently for him to go faster. The blonde didn't, just carried on as if he was content on doing what he was all day. Which was absolutely great, for a while. Blaise didn't know how long he had been going but most of all he didn't know how much more he could stand it. His thoughts turned in contemplation of asking, and then, most likely knowing Draco he would have to beg. How could he do that?

He groaned loudly and twitched as Draco pulled along his length.

How could you not?And just as he had thought this and made his resolution to deal with the humiliation later, Draco stopped. Blaise's eyes flew open in surprise and loss. "Draco…" he moaned. "Why'd you stop? Merlin, why did you stop?"

Draco didn't say a word, just stared down at the boy and licked his lips with an evil grin upon them.

His body ached and he gave a soft whimper. "Draco…" he paused for a second before all rational thought left him, "Please don't stop."

With that, Draco leaned across him, and his bare stomach ran across his member, Blaise squirmed in delight. The blonde moved back to where he was between his legs and that's when he noticed the banana.

"Draco…"

"I said shut it," Draco growled, but playfully as he began to unwrap the banana. "Mmm.." he said and he wrapped his lips around the banana and then pulled it back out.

"Oh fuck," Blaise groaned, glaring at him and wishing with all his might that Draco would do that to him. "I hate you."

"I know you do, love, I know." And Draco started in on the banana.

---

Please R&R tell me what you think.


End file.
